


i been feelin' kinda cooped up

by sarahphym



Series: Pinto de Mayo 2020 Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Writing Prompt, gay yearning aka staring, open-ended era, or as yearning, soft fic, stuck in an elevator, you can read it as established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym
Summary: "We all knew you were the guy who’d be perfectly fine stuck in an elevator with your moleskines and nothing else..."
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Series: Pinto de Mayo 2020 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i been feelin' kinda cooped up

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @suedescripture for the prompt! crossposted to my tumblr.

“Hey.”

A polished boot nudged his own loafer, and Chris glanced up briefly to see the man currently trapped with him in the third elevator of the Marriott. He grunted an acknowledgment and went back to his notebook.

“Pine.” Another, firmer nudge. “We all knew you were the guy who’d be perfectly fine stuck in an elevator with your moleskines and nothing else, but alas, my phone hates me and we have another hour to kill _at best_ —” at this, Chris could see him making air quotes in his periphery. “—says Mr. Hotel Manager. I don’t have a signal and I need a distraction or else I might start clawing at the walls.”

Chris laughed, and without further protest, rolled up his moleskine and pen and shoved them into the pocket of his coat—flung on the floor beside him.

Already more than two hours had passed, and Zach hadn’t calmed down enough to sit for the first 40 or so minutes. The air had grown humid from their breath and sweat. Zach’s crisp black shirt had lost its stiffness, a network of tiny wrinkles now stretching across his waist and elbows. He’d rolled his sleeves up, and, unlike Chris, had completely unbuttoned his shirt. His dark chest hair peeked out from his undershirt, the hem of which was hiked up above his bellybutton.

 _Jesus, why didn’t I think of that._ Chris’s fingers went immediately to unbutton the rest of his own wilting button up shirt.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. I didn’t say you need to be _that_ entertaining—” Zach was waving a hand at him, but Chris noted it was only half-hearted.

“I’m just catching up is all.” He reached the last button, then tugged his tank underneath up out of his dress pants. He sighed at the relief of cooler air, however slight the difference. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and zoning out for just a moment. When he opened them, Zach’s eyes were still on Chris’s exposed belly.

Zach finally glanced up at his face, saw him looking. The corner of his mouth twitched at being caught, but he didn’t try to deflect. They looked at each other a while, and Chris couldn’t help but let his face soften into a fond smile. Zach smiled back at him, inched his hand closer to Chris’s knee. When his palm landed on Chris’s leg, Chris reached out, hauling him closer.

Zach was staring, hands warm on him. Chris ran his hand from Zach’s waist up to his chest, felt Zach’s heartbeat. The man was always so full of energy. It drove him crazy, and it’s also what makes Chris love him so much. Chris looked up, dragging his eyes across Zach’s face. He’s practically buzzing now, holding so still in Chris’s hands.

“Okay. You have my attention.”

Zach smiled.


End file.
